


70

by kayceeagitate



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceeagitate/pseuds/kayceeagitate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will miss you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	70

_Who will miss you? When the dust settles and the rubble is cleared and you are nowhere to be found? Who will care?_ Ask the whispers in your skull. Self-doubt chewing up your insides.

The answer is ringing, is final, a verdict handed down. _No one._

Solitary confinement. Life sentence.

Your crimes could fill a book, your sins are too large, writ in ink. No going back now.

Conviction.

Put it on ice. Freeze it out. Maybe it will work where burning did not.

Take down Goliath, he fights against God.

Are you only sleeping? Are you dead yet?

Whispers.

_“Goodbye, my love.”_

Screams tolling like funeral bells on the church.

A pounding in your empty ribs. As if your heart still lives there. As if it hasn’t been torn out, torn to shreds, tossed bleeding still into the abyss.

Whispers. A fluttering of wings.

What happened to the good man?

When did he become a tool, a weapon?

_Wake up._

_It’s time to wake up._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a poem about Steve. -shrug-


End file.
